Another World
You can see the original (Abandoned) story here. A guide to Another World is being written- Another World: Secrets of our Clans. Some content may not be suitable for younger children. =) Hundreds of years have passed. But little do the Clans know, there is another world beyond their own. One full of magic and beasts with capabilities beyond the imagination of these cats. Four Clans rest in the Aryansa- untouched by humans and human-like creatures. Instead, they fight their own war. For ages, the WaterClan Empire have been at war with the FireClan republic. Just as a war ignites, the two Clans caught between WaterClan and FireClan, SandClan and MarshClan are forced to choose sides. When both form an alliance to fend off the WaterClan Empire, all goes into Chaos. And that is where our story begins. (This was based off of Final Fantasy XII, and yes, I know I am a mega dork and a mega fan of FFXII. ^_^) Prologue Ashwhisker's POV All was well within MarshClan. As the cats roared with pride, Ashwhisker and her new mate, Kestrelfoot, made their way calmly down the opening of cats. Ashwhisker felt pride swell through her as she looked at her mate- it was hard to believe that they would soon become the leaders of MarshClan. Her father, Duskstar, was growing ever so old as the days passed. Just as they arrived at the entrance to the Royal Den, a grim thought crossed Ashwhisker's mind- what would she do when her father died? She couldn't help but feel sorrow as she remembered her mother, the She-Leader. It seemed only yesterday that her mother was teaching her the use of Magic, and now she was gone. "Are you alright, Ashwhisker?" Kestrelfoot asked Ashwhisker. She nodded, slightly embarassed at the way she had let her guard down. Ashwhisker purred, as the curtain of moss parted for them as they padded in. She was so fortunate to have such a lovely den, so many loyal subjects. As they made their way down to their personal den, Ashwhisker began to ponder over the strange beasts that roamed the land. She shuddered, remembering the Rabbit-Cat hybrid she had met one day. She couldn't help but feel sorry, after all, rabbit was considered a delicasy in the land of MarshClan. Settling on a bed of moss, Ashwhisker closed her eyes and wordlessly drifted into sleep. ---- "Your highness, please wake up..." came the muffled whisper of a servant. Ashwhisker blinked, then opened her eyes. In front of her was the Captain of the Senior Warriors, Goldenclaw. She got to her paws, and looked at the royal amulet dangling from her neck. Ashwhisker sighed. "What is it now, Goldenclaw...?" Goldenclaw's eyes clouded with fear and worry. "Duskstar wishes to meet with you... he is assessing WaterClan's army at the moment." Ashwhisker followed her captain, feeling no fear at all. Surely WaterClan would not harm an innocent Clan. She knew that, while the Empire was cruel and had a grudge against FireClan, they would not hurt either SandClan or MarshClan. Ashwhisker woke from her daydream as they entered the War-Den. As Goldenclaw had said, Duskstar and Kestrelfoot were waiting patiently at the end of the den. Ashwhisker padded over, and sat on Duskstar's left side. She watched, as one of the Royal Mage-Cats cast a spell on a large rock in front of them. Almost immediately, little lights began to form. Ashwhisker had learned of this long ago- Red lights signified FireClan Armies, green signified MarshClan, blue signified WaterClan, and black signified SandClan. "What is happening, Duskstar? Why are the lights moving?" Ashwhisker asked, fear suddenly pressing in on her. The lights had never moved before... Duskstar sighed, his voice cracking with age. "Ashwhisker, WaterClan is striking. They have already reached the borders of SandClan... and after they are disposed of, we are next." Goldenclaw jumped to his paws. "Wait, Duskstar... if I may, could I go to defend SandClan? Surely they have not reached the Capital Camp yet..." Duskstar looked at his old, black paws. He let out a sigh, and nodded. "You shall prepare the armies. Get the Gray-Beasts ready, Roseheart. We need them ready to transport our warriors as soon as possible." As the Royal Mage-Cat rushed out of the den, Kestrelfoot looked up at Duskstar. Ashwhisker gasped- surely Kestrelfoot wouldn't go? They had just become mates, and he was now the Tom-Deputy of MarshClan... "Duskstar, I wish to go with Goldenclaw. I will defend SandClan until my last breath, if need be." Kestrelfoot meowed. Ashwhisker shook her head, and leapt to her paws desperately. "Kestrelfoot... it's dangerous out there! WaterClan could easily kill you!" Ashwhisker exclaimed, her eyes glittering with worry. Kestrelfoot shook his head, stubbornly, and licked Ashwhisker on the forehead. "Do not worry, my mate... if Duskstar allows me to, I will not die in battle." Kestrelfoot whispered, re-assuringly. Looking up at Duskstar, Ashwhisker's hopes fell as he nodded. She knew, then and there, that her mate was gone. He would not return from Yarrow, the Capital of SandClan. He would die there. And there was nothing she could do. ---- Watching the roar of the army sent ripples of dispair into Ashwhisker's heart. It had only been a sunrise since she had been called to the War-Den, and only two sunrises since she and Kestrelfoot had become mates. As he climbed onto the giant Grey-Beast with the rest of the Warriors, Ashwhisker closed her eyes. She could not bear to see her mate die. But it was too late- They Gray-Beast was out of sight before she opened her eyes. Goldenclaw's POV As the gray beast approached the Camp of Yarrow, Goldenclaw felt a pang of worry. He knew some of the warriors wouldn't make it out of Yarrow alive, but who? Goldenclaw's eyes widened as they came in eye-sight. The attack had already begun. From where he was, Goldenclaw could see fire being shot across a den, hitting three cats as it collided with them. WaterClan mages, no doubt... Goldenclaw sighed to himself, and unsheathed his claws. "Are you ready, My deputy?" Goldenclaw asked Kestrelfoot, all signs of his voice full of worry. Kestrelfoot gave a curt, brief nod, and pulled back on the skin of the Gray-Beast, causing it to come to a halt. They were now at the entrance to Yarrow... the battle had begun. Jumping gracefully onto a magical platform, Goldenclaw let out a war cry and dashed into the camp. Spotting the nearest warrior, Goldenclaw latched onto him, and easily brought him down with the aid of Kestrelfoot. The two dashed along the narrow paths of Yarrow, attacking every WaterClan cat in sight. As Goldenclaw and Kestrelfoot arrived at the platforms that rose above the camp, they realized that no cat remained up there. Didn't the SandClan mages use the platform to use their magic? Goldenclaw's eyes widened as a thin, firebolt shot past him, and collided with Kestrelfoot. Letting out a shocked gasp, Goldenclaw rushed to Kestrelfoot's side. "No... please, my deputy... stay with us..." "Retreat." Kestrelfoot whispered, before shutting his eyes for the last time. ---- "I am truly sorry, Ashwhisker... I tried my hardest to cast healing magic, but it was too late... he was gone." Goldenclaw whispered, trying not to let his voice shake. Dropping Kestrelfoot's scruff, the corpse landed on Ashwhisker's paws. She dropped down, and laid her head on Kestrelfoot's chest, weeping and sobbing uncontrollably. Goldenclaw backed away, and closed his eyes- there was nothing he could do for her. Nothing he could do to save the Tom-Deputy. He had failed. ---- It had been nearly a quarter-moon since the death and burial of Kestrelfoot, and Ashwhisker was as depressed as ever. Goldenclaw felt pity for the She-Deputy, after all, they had only been mates for a mere two sunrises. Just as Goldenclaw was about to comfort Ashwhisker, Duskstar entered the den, two mages by his side. "Goldenclaw," Duskstar meowed, voice still cracking with age, "I am going to Yarrow to make peace with WaterClan. A treaty, if you may. I wish for you to watch over Ashwhisker, and guard her with your life." Goldenclaw gasped. Now Duskstar was going to make peace with the enemy? But at what cost? What would WaterClan demand from them? Holding back a roar of rage, Goldenclaw nodded, and sat down, holding in his anger. Just as Duskstar left the den, a thought popped into Goldenclaw's mind- What if he were to stop the treaty? Brownheart's POV Brownheart groaned. "Are you alright?" came the voice of a tom. Finally snapping to his senses, Brownheart opened his eyes. He had been knocked unconsious. Brownheart groaned again, and nodded. "Just sore. That's all..." As Brownheart realized what was going on, he realized that he was speaking to Goldenclaw, the leader of the resistance. He had been fighting WaterClan troops when he had been knocked unconsious when a mage threw a boulder at him. Getting to his paws, Brownheart flexed his claws, then looked at his now-injured shoulder. "That's a nasty scrape you've got there." Goldenclaw meowed, his amber eyes twinkling in the pale moonlight, "Say, how old are you?" Brownheart puffed his chest with pride. "Seventeen moons, sir. I hail from Leaf, Capital of MarshClan." Goldenclaw's eyes soon filled with sorrow. He glanced at his golden paws for a brief moment, then nodded. "What is your name? Brownheart, correct?" Brownheart nodded. Before he could say or do anything else, Goldenclaw was asking him another question. "Family?" Brownheart held back a sniffle. His parents had died of Greencough a while ago, and his sibling was all he had left. "Bloodstrike. My brother, two moons younger than me." "So young..." Goldenclaw murmured. A new cat appeared from behind Goldenclaw, sending a ripple of fear through him. This cat was Adderclaw, another fierce leader of the resistance. His lean, brown body shone radiently in the now-intense moonlight, and his green eyes glittered with annoyance. "We could stay here and chat the night away, you two..." Adderclaw hissed, teeth clenched, "Or we can stop MarshClan's Leader from making peace with WaterClan." Goldenclaw let out a sigh, and unsheathed his claws. Giving Brownheart a last, curt nod, they were off, towards the entrance to the Yarrow Fortress. The wind ruffling his fur, Brownheart felt a jolt of energy surge through him as he closed his eyes and send tiny shards of ice blasting at a WaterClan warrior. As the three met up with more warriors of the resistance, getting through the fortress became easier and easier. As they arrived to the last few paths before they arrived at the Treaty-den, WaterClan warriors began to fill the path. "Goldenclaw, Adderclaw, go! I'll hold off the warriors!" Brownheart exclaimed, flexing his claws. Goldenclaw hesitated, but soon, they were out of sight, in the treaty-den. Easily dispatching the warriors, Brownheart darted after them, slowing his pace as he entered the room. Brownheart gasped- the entire den was littered with dead warriors, ones that had been on his side. His eyes widened with fear and disbelief as he noticed the dead, gray corpse of Duskstar, lifelessly watching him as he wandered around the room, realizing that everything was gone. "So, you've finally gotten rid of the warriors?" Brownheart spun around, suprised to see Goldenclaw standing a few fox-lengths in front of him. His face was twisted into a horrifying grin as he stepped forward. "Why? Why did you do this to Duskstar?" Brownheart spat, holding back the urge to rip apart Goldenclaw. But before he could do anything, Goldenclaw's teeth were at his throat. Delivering a swift bite, Goldenclaw stepped back, causing Brownheart to lifelessly slump to the ground. As his senses began to fade away, Brownheart watched as a dozen WaterClan warriors entered the den, and held Goldenclaw down. As he slowly withered away, Brownheart could only think of one thing; MarshClan has fallen. Chapter One It was then that the MarshClan and SandClan alliance fell to the Empire. WaterClan warriors swarmed the city, taking it without negotiations- all because of Goldenclaw and his cruel murder. I am also sorry to announce that her highness, the She-Deputy Ashwhisker, has taken her own life in the commotion- pray to StarClan that she rests in peace with her father, Duskstar. Sheathe your claws and halt your magic, and submit to the Empire... there is no use is fighting no more. For the Empire has won. -From the Memoir Orb of his highness, Oakstar of SkyClan ---- Two moons after the death of Duskstar, in the Camp of Leaf... "Bloodstrike! You'd better hurry... the guards are coming!" Bloodstrike heard the echo of Foxpaw's voice echo throughout the tunnels. Bloodstrike stiffened- being caught hunting in the underground tunnels was a serious offence in Leaf. Sheathing his claws and picking up the dead corpse of the mouse with his teeth, Bloodstrike darted out of the tunnels, looking around desperately. He ducked behind a den, just in time to avoid a WaterClan guard as he passed by. Letting out a sigh of relief, Bloodstrike blended into the crowd of cats, and made his way cheerfully back to Varne's den. Bloodstrike dropped the dead mouse at the paws of a golden she-cat, who, in return, glared at Bloodstrike. "Were you out hunting again?" "Er- no, I just..." Bloodstrike stammered. He disliked lying to Lightcloud... after all, she was like a sister to him. Lightcloud picked up the mouse, and reluctantly took a bite out of it, pushing the rest towards Bloodstrike. "What was that for? Don't you earn your own prey helping Varne?" Bloodstrike growled, shooting a look at the elderly badger as he stumbled over to them. "What are you two saying about me?" Varne snorted. Bloodstrike felt his face grow warm- he shouldn't have said that... Lightcloud sighed. "Nothing, Varne. I'll get back to sorting your herbs now." Lightcloud flicked her tail, and padded back over to the stacks of herbs that sat near the bundles of leaves that acted as their nests. Bloodstrike sighed, remembering the times before the war. He lived with Lightcloud and her parents, since Greencough had taken his. But then the war came, and soon, her parents were dead as well. They were alone, and forced to work for food and shelter. Well, at least Lightcloud worked. Bloodstrike prefered borrowing prey from the WaterClan hunting patrols... after all, it was much easier than working. Category:Shigura's Fanfictions